Lunitica
by Cornichon92
Summary: Alternativwelt Vegeta und Bulma. Vegeta-sei existiert noch und Bulma wird groß auf dem Planeten Erde. Sie erfährt bald woher Sie wirklich herkommt. T wegen Spracheausdrücke.
1. Wie alles began

Hi Leute dies ist eine Alternativ Welt zu DBZ

Hauptpersonen sind Vegeta und Bulma..sowie andere Figuren aus DBZ.

Ich bin ein bisschen eingerostet da ich schon lange nichts geschrieben habe würde mich also auf Kommentare freuen. Wenn Ihr Fehler oder ähnliches findet oder etwas unlogisch ist sag mir Bescheid per Pm oder Review.

DISCLAIM: I DO not OWN anything. Ich besitze keine Rechte an DBZ oder deren Figuren alle Rechte an Akira Toriyama/FUNimation

Einige Jahre früher irgendwo auf einem weit entfernten Planeten

Dort stand sie, eine grün-türkishaarige, wünderschöne, junge Frau. In ihren Armen lag ein kleinen blauhaariges Mädchen die sie hin und her wiegte. Tränen entwichen ihren Augen und liefen ihrer Wangen hinunter. „Ich bitte dich, nimm Sie mir nicht von mir" schluchzte die Frau zu einem gut gebauten, schwarz haarigen Mann vor ihr. Dieser runzelte die Stirn und näherte sich der weinenden Figur. „Miden wir haben keine andere Wahl oder willst du das diese Monster sie in die Finger kriegen? Willst du das? Willst du das die meine Tochter mitnehmen ..Unsere Tochter? Das Sie benutzt wird und stirbt? Oder willst du das Sie ein Chance hat zu leben, um glücklich zu werden und in Frieden aufwachen kann auf einen weit entfernten Planeten? Weit weg von den Sayains?" versuchte er ruhig zu erklären doch seine Wut und Frustration war deutlich in seiner Stimme präsent. „Woher willst du wissen das Sie nicht gefunden wird? Wie kannst du dir sicher sein das jemand sich um sie kümmern wird? Geliebt wird? Hier hat sie uns wir können versuchen sie zu verstecken, zu beschützen und vielleicht werden die Sayains sie Sie nicht uns wegnehmen" argumentierte Miden verzweifelt doch sie wusste besser als jeder andere das ihr Ehemann seine Entscheidung nicht ändern würde. Er seufzte und umarmte die beiden wichtigsten Geschöpfe in seinem Leben. „Du weißt so gut wie ich warum die Sayain´s sie wollen. Sie werden nicht eher ruhen bevor...Sie brauchen sie damit dieser verdammte Prinz sein wahres Potential erreichen kann. Der Prinz wird ihr nichts tun da er mit ihr Verbunden ist. Sie ist sein Seelenpartner aber um das Ziel zu erreichen wird sein Vater keine Gnade haben oder auch nur zögern sie vor ihm zu foltern oder zu töten. So lange ich lebe werde ich dies verhindern bis selbst mit mein letzten Atem." knurrte der Mann. „Die Familie in der sie aufwachsen wird, wird sie genau so lieben als wäre unser kleines Mädchen bei uns. Sie wird verwöhnt werden, wie eine kleine Prinzessin auch wird es ihr dort an nichts fehlen."murmelte er seiner Ehefrau zu und versucht stark zu sein für den nächsten Schritt. Er küsste die Stirn seiner Frau und nahm behutsam das Baby in seine Arme. Als er den Raum verließ hörte er das schluchzten und die schreie seiner Frau, doch er ging mit schweren Herzens weiter Richtung Docking-Stadtion. Es war kein weiter Weg dorthin doch jeder einzelne Schritt verlangte seine ganze Kraft. Dies waren die längsten Minuten seines ganzen Lebens, da er wusste es gab kein zurück sobald er sein Schiff erreichte. Der Mann erreichte letzten Endes sein Schiff nahm atmete tief ein und sagte zu sich selbst „Es ist Zeit..".

Er stieg in seinen Ein-Mann-Raumschiff in seinem Armen seine wunderschönen Tochter die in Frieden schlief und nicht von dem ganzen Tumult mit bekam. Er tippte die Koordinaten in sein Raumschiff ein und nicht abhebten in die neue Zukunft seiner Tochter.


	2. Das neue Zuhause

Hi Leute dies ist eine Alternativ Welt zu DBZ

Hauptpersonen sind Vegeta und Bulma..sowie andere Figuren aus DBZ.

Ich bin ein bisschen eingerostet da ich schon lange nichts geschrieben habe würde mich also auf Kommentare freuen. Wenn Ihr Fehler oder ähnliches findet oder etwas unlogisch ist sag mir Bescheid per Pm oder Review.

...Ich brauch viel länger ein kleines Kapitel auf Deutsch zu schreiben als auf Englisch lol...

SORRY fürs Warten dafür ein extra langes Kapitel ende dieser Woche und dann kommt auch mehr Vegeta...aber nicht bevor Yamcha ...Ihr könnt euch freuen oder auch nicht :)

DISCLAIM: I DO not OWN anything. Ich besitze keine Rechte an DBZ oder deren Figuren alle Rechte an Akira Toriyama/FUNimation

Einige Tage später auf dem Planeten Erde

„Oh, sieh nur dort Schatz! " schrie eine blonde schlanke Frau mit besorgtem Tonfall. Mit eiligen Schritten ging Bunny Brief auf ein Karton zu.

Zwar war sie nicht die schlauste auf der Welt doch sie besaß ein großes Herz. Behutsam nahm Bunny ein kleines Bündel das umwickelt in einer Decke lag in ihre Arme. Ein kleines Mädchen, doch wer würde ein so schönes Geschöpf nur einfach so aussetzten, fragte sich blonde Schönheit.

„Wir müssen Sie mitnehmen" verkündete Sie mit ernster Miene ihrem Mann mit der nur nickte. Er lächelte seine Frau an, dies war das einzige was er Ihr nicht geben konnte. Ein Baby, als wären seine Gebete erhört worden, bei Kami war dies sein glücklichster Tag. Dr. Brief war ein renommiert Wissenschaftler, sehr geschätzt und überall bekannt. Er war schon seit der Schulzeit mit Bunny befreundet und aus dieser Freundschaft wurde dann liebe. Die Jahre vergingen doch leider konnte seine Frau keine Kinder kriegen also versuchte der Doktor seine Liebsten alles zu geben um Sie glücklich zu machen. Doch trotz allen Bemühungen konnte er nie diese Leere füllen. Den Wunsch Kinderlachen im Garten zu hören. Die ersten Worte, die ersten Schritte zu sehen das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden und hier aus dem Nichts, wurde ihm uns seiner Frau dieses Geschenk gegeben.

Er lies seinen Blick schleifen und landete im Karton wo sich noch vor kurzem das Baby aufgehalten hatte. Stirne runzelnt hebte er die Gegenstand auf und öffnete den beigelegten Brief.

***Passen Sie gut auf die kleine auf sie wird eines Tages vielleicht in Gefahr sein. Verstecken sie Lumminda für uns. Doch ich bitte Sie nie diesen Namen zu benutzten oder zu erwähnen. Es sind Leuter hinter Ihr her die nur Böses wollen. Beschützen Sie das Baby als wäre es ihr eigenes. Falls diese Ungeheuer auftauchen sollten geben Lumminda die beigelegte Capsule dort findet sie alle antworten und was sie brauchen wird. Sie werden wissen und merken wenn es sobald ist. Ich bitte sie inständig das sie ihr all die Liebe geben die ihre von waren Eltern verwehrt bleibt* **

Der weißhaarige Mann nahm die Capsule die er aufgehoben hatte, die er sich in die Hosentasche schiebt. Denn Brief reichte er seiner Frau die Nickte als Zeichen das sie nun die Eltern der kleinen mehr Verstehe.

„Bulma" flüsterte die Schönheit ihrem Mann zu.

„HN?" ,sah Dr. Brief sieh verwirrt an.

„Ihr Name Dummerchen!" kicherte die Hausfrau und jetzt auch Mutter.

„Ist dies nicht ein ungewöhnlicher Name? Wie wäre es mit Emi* , Aiko* oder.."

Aber die Blondinen unterbrach Ihn „Wieso?...Schau her du nimmst Lumminda tust ein B davor und dann.."

Das Lachen ihres Mannes unterbrach sie beim erklären. Der Doktor nickte ja Bulma passt perfekt, seine kleine Bulma.

„Lass uns gehen Liebes nicht das unsere kleine Prinzessin sich noch hier draußen was einfängt." äußerte sich der Doktor. Mit voller Freunde machten sich die frischgebackenen Eltern sich auf den Weg zu ihrem zu Hause mit ihrem kleinen wundervollen Mädchen.

*Emi bedeutet gesegnete Schönheit, Aiko bedeutet Kind der Liebe


End file.
